Awake, At Last The Murderer
by fGRABu MYc CROTCHk
Summary: [ In this Stu survives ] my first Scream story. Stu moved to a quiet town to get away from his past. But when he finds a message on his machine from an old friend, and just a little blood. He remembers his murderous past, and the urge to murder again. Rea


**Kinky:** Hello there, my first story-- That I'm posting... Boy, what a feeling. Well, this might sound a little similar to Kate ( Bloody Sun Angel )'s style, mostly because she's helping me as we speak. We've been friends since she was seven, and she writes alot. ( I read what she writes ) So her style has grown on me. Hasn't it, Katie-bear?

**Kate:** God, you piss me off so much..... TT

**Kinky:** Love you too.. Anyway, I wrote this for three reasons.

FIRST REASON: I don't look that much, but I've never seen a story where Stu is alive again. ( I don't know if there is one, but I'm writing one. )

SECOND REASON: Kate has a huge crush on Matthew Lillard.. It'll be fun.

THIRD REASON: Gives the people what they want?

**Kinky:** So, read on, as you will- as you shaaall! Yeah, please read 'n' love or push to be shoved!...

Love,

KinKaid

fGRABu MYc CROTCHk

- **NOTE: Chapter one will be seen in Stu Macher's POV. POINT OF VIEW **

-

CHAPTER ONE

-

_What Brings It Back._

I sat up one morning in my bed. Ah, the sweet smell of morning. Sitting up, I glanced at my clock. Another boring day at work, I assumed. I didn't live in Woodsboro anymore. Nope, I moved to New Ipswich. It's a quiet town, nothing good ever happens here. It's quiet, boring and predictable. Just the place for a murderer like me, huh?

I stood to my feet and got ready. The usual, take a shower, brush my teeth. What most people do in the morning. I closed my apartment door and locked it, walking down the hallway. The entire hallway was quiet and frightening, on each door the read letters sat with an eye-view. I continued down the hallway I always took, jogging down the street as the sun shined in my eyes. The sun was usually up, and the people were never that friendly. They either gave you a frown or emotionless face. I'd never seen a smile tossed my way in this place. **Ever.**

Opening the door to Hoppy's, I pulled myself up to the cash register, jumping up the one step aside the register. Carol sat at the register, she had very short blonde hair. It looked almost shaved, she wore a black Slipknot hooded sweatshirt and read the newspaper. The newspaper moved from covering her face, she had lots of piercing's. Well, not lots. A few. Her right eyebrow, her ears a numerous amount of time, her lip one and her nose. She was sort of creepy, but I think I could take her on.

"You're late, Stu." She grimaced, I was usually late, and everyone always noticed. Even if it was a second passed eight.

"I noticed, C." I said, taking her place at the register, "By only... twenty two seconds."

"Whatever, Cindy will be in at three." Carol said, waving off to me as she left the building. As usual, not much talking. I sat at the register and sighed. Another boring day, Cindy was so uptight, too. She was always in on time, and if the place wasn't spotless she'd tell Mark, the owner. Mark was on my side when I said she was an uptight bitch, who was constantly PMSing. I got slapped for that remark, but it was pretty damn funny.

I escaped from my seat and went to the far back of the aisle, pulling open the door I grabbed a beer. It's always nice to have one drink on the job. I returned to my seat shortly after I'd grabbed a bag of potato chips. The days at Hoppy's were always boring. Always... No one interesting came in, just workers on breaks, old house wives, an occasional delusional old person who thinks he's in Vietnam.... Okay, that only happened once. But he shot me with an imaginary gun, that kinda stays with ya for life...

I watched some people come and go in the day. A couple workers on break, an old house wife. Some old lady in a moo-moo. Another worker on break. But, what caught my eye was a beautiful girl who came into view. She had long dark black hair, that reached her shoulder blades. Her face as pale as a ghost. Wearing all black, a cross around her neck. Her eyes a deep violet, it almost looked black.

She came in with another girl, the other girl had long, long red hair and freckles. Nice green eyes, but a real skinny body.

She grabbed a couple alcoholic drinks, her friend grabbed a bag or two of chips and a can of soup. They put them on the counter as the red head searched for her wallet.

The other girl stared at me. Those eyes. They could stop a train, but, not in a bad way. In a good way... As good as that can sound, at least.

The red head's face looked so familiar, even though I'd never seen her before. She reminded me of someone I used to know.--- Sidney. She grinned once she found her license, handing it to me I took it.

Mandy Tinill. 21-years-old.

I added up all the things, it all came to 15.20.

"Hey, Meggie, do you have twenty cents?" The red head, or Mandy, asked her friend.

"Uhh... I don't know." The other replied, digging through her pocket. "I got two quarters, a dime and three penny's."

"Just... give me a quarter..." Mandy said, taking a quarter from her. "Here, keep the change." She said, handing me a ten, a five and a quarter.

"Oooh, five cents." I uttered, making the sale. The registered opened and I dropped in the quarter.

I saw both girls shoot me a glare before I packed their items. They left without saying another word, I sighed. Those eyes. I couldn't get them out of my mind. Everything in the shape of a circle reminded me of them. Those dark, violet almost black eyes.

"Stu! It's three! Go home, ya pothead!" Cindy cried, smacking her hand on the desk I sat at. I snapped out of Stu-Land, and back into Reality-Land.

"Pothead? I only did drugs 5 times in my entire life!" I said back, not thinking. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"Just-- get out." Cindy groaned, I grinned and jumped off the step, running out the door. What a boring day, but it wasn't as predictable as the others. Climbing up the apartment stairs, I fished through my pockets for my keys. Humming a tune playing on the store radio. Some old country song, those country songs just lodge themselves into your memory, eh?

I pulled open the door, and saw a red light flashing on my machine. A new message? Nobody really ever calls me... I hit the button, and a familiar voice began talking. And talking. And talking. Then, they said it; "Oh, by the way-- It's Sidney."

A shudder ran through my body. Somehow she got my number, but that wasn't scaring me. Not... that much at least. She could report me. I'd banished from that town, I'd never been back. Ever. Too scared? Sort of. That place just brought back unwanted memories.

Sitting down in the kitchen, the unwanted memories began to come back. Billy. Sidney. Tate. The whole deal, all my friends I murdered/attempted to murder. I... really, got away with murder. That's usually why I never tried to meet anybody for a relationship. They'd tare down my emotional barrier and get to my secrets. Then they'd convict me, and I would leave the crappy life that makes me happy. Hah.... I sighed, this was going nowhere. Sidney left her number, but I doubt I'll ever call her back. The message she left basically said she was off to college, even though she was sort of older than she should be to go to school college. It's been about two and a half years since the incident, maybe more... or maybe less. I didn't keep track, I tried to drain those memories out of my head. To me, it's nonsense now. The murders, the blood. The scars...

I remembered the scars on my torso from where Billy stabbed me. Those rotten, rotten memories that are locked away. Only turning more rotten. I didn't care. Eventually, the unwanted memories will go blank. I'll forget, I will never remember them again. Hopefully, Sidney wouldn't call again.

Later that night, I'd forgotten about the whole Sidney thing. Erased the message from my machine. I was hungry, so I was cutting up celery for a salad.

I got distracted by the TV, a murder movie was on. It seemed familiar, it had Jamie Lee Curtis in it. I'd seen it before, but it was somewhat of a good movie. I felt a sharp pain in my hand-- Ouch! Stupid, Stu, stupid!

I'd cut myself with my knife. I know, I should have covered it up. But something about that crimson red color just made me smile. I watched Sidney bleed. I watched Tate bleed. I watched a lot of people bleed. And it was fun. I liked to see people bleed. It was fun--

I stopped thinking about my past, and wrapped it in paper towel. It was only three or four cuts. I decided to go to the hospital, I doubt band-aids would hold. Since I couldn't afford a car, or a bike, I walked to most of my destinations. Got nice exercise. Locking my door, I skipped down the hallway. I felt really nothing in my hand, a sharp pain if I pushed down to hard. Once I got there, they put me in immediate care, I'd lost a lot of blood.

Once I woke up from the surgery, they stitched up my hand, I remembered something. This... is gonna suck. I have barely any money, and... I don't have insurance... Damn it.

I sat in my hospital bed, thinking about a few things. The past. The present. The future. All of them. I dozed off over fifteen times, just thinking about my past.

Thankfully, collecting my last paycheck, I just paid off my hospital bill. By a quater. Amazing, huh? Yeah. I don't know if it was luck or what. But I won't have money for the next week or so.

I felt revived, even though I was very tired. The sleep I'd gotten in the hospital didn't seem like enough. Once I got home, I collapsed right on my bed. Passing out completely.

The night... well, it went bad. The entire night of Billy and I's attempted murdered for Sidney and the others just flashed in front of my eyes. Like an old homemade movie. I felt so excited. I'm not sure why, I thought it was behind me. But I wanted to hurt someone, and not myself.

Only one thing came to my mind at this time:::

Those dark violet... almost black eyes....

I had to find this girl. Not just for murder...

-Note from KinKaid-

_Wow. I just got an image of Stu ripping out Megan's eyes!! Oo; AHHHHH!! BAD STU! -smacks him- anyway. Yup. Kate is gettin' tired, so that was chapter one. She helps me. Ya-ay, ya-ay! TT Well, I'm off to watch people get screamed at on Maury with Kate. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember that one thing:_

_Read 'n' love or push to be shoved!!_

_Love,_

_KinKaid_

_fGrabu Myc Crotchk_

_Review, pretty please?_


End file.
